


Descry - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1004]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony spots an ice skating rink and drags Gibbs and Jackson there.





	Descry - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/29/2002 for the word [descry](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/29/descry).
> 
> descry  
> To catch sight of, especially something distant or obscure; to discern.  
> To discover by observation; to detect.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 22: Ice skating](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/123424.html) theme. 
> 
> P.S. I know Jack died, but in this universe he still lives.
> 
> P.P.S. It would take much longer to learn these jumps in real life, but just go with it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Descry - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 22: Ice Skating

As they exited the art store, Tony descried an ice rink. “Let’s go ice skating.” 

Tony tugged on Gibbs arm, practically dragging him in the direction of the ice skating rink. Jackson followed along behind them, amused at the force with which Tony was dragging Leroy. This admittedly wasn’t what he had imagined when Leroy had first proposed a family outing, but he couldn’t regret it.

HIs son and Tony were having the time of their life. Or at least they were making progress on their relationship. He was happy to see Tony and Leroy having fun together again.

He’d always know Tony would be good for his boy. He hoped this time they’d make it work. Arriving at the ice skating rink, they paid for ice skates.

“Have you even skated before?” Gibbs probed.

“A few times when I was little and Senior was running some scheme in the mountains.” Tony shrugged. “What about you?”

“Kelly loved skating. I only did it a few times with her since I was deployed most of the time, but Shannon and Kelly came frequently.”

“Kelly was a beautiful skater.” Jackson murmured wistfully, remembering the time Shannon and Kelly had come and visited him in Stillwater and he’d seen for himself just how good of an ice skater little Kelly was.

After they all put their ice skates on, they headed out onto the ice skating rink. Jackson moved easily on the ice skating rink, like one who had much practice. It wasn’t anything fancy, but just a down to earth stay on your feet type of skating. 

Gibbs had a similar skating method to Jackson, but he moved with the ease of a performer and his feet naturally did some more complicated footsteps. Tony hung out near the wall watching Gibbs and Jackson skate. Jackson just continued to move in a basic circle around the rink like the rest of the ice skaters.

Gibbs, however, grew tired of skating alone and went to the wall where Tony was hanging out. “Come on, I thought you knew how to skate.”

“I do. It’s just been a while.”

“Come on. It’s like riding a bike.” Gibbs held out his hand to Tony. 

Tony grasped Gibbs hand and let Gibbs pull him out into the middle of the skating rink. Tony slowly moved one foot after the other. It really had been a long time since he skated and he was still a bit shaky when it came to his balance on the ice skates.

Tony was grateful for Gibbs’ hand as he teetered a bit on a turn. After a few turns around the rink, though, Tony was started to get the feel of it again. He raised his right foot off the ice and straight back as he did a basic one foot glide. 

“That’s more than just a little ice skating, Tony.”

“Well my mother may have enrolled me in skating lessons before she died.” Tony showed off a little performing a single toe loop flawlessly.

“How old were you?”

“I think six. My dad stopped them the year after she died. Said they were too girly.”

Gibbs and Jackson both developed murderous expressions on their faces. Tony was completely oblivious as he did a one foot spin. Gibbs managed to shake off the murderous expression first and moved up to Tony as Tony ended his spin.

Tony skated around Gibbs, spinning and twirling as he felt like it and otherwise performing fancy skating sequences. Gibbs watched Tony move and started copying some of the fancy skating sequences with the same ability to know what Tony was going to do that he used in the field. Tony noticed what Gibbs was doing and soon they were skating together doing fancy footwork sequences. 

Gibbs didn’t know how to do any jumps, but he knew how to dance, so he spun Tony into his arms and then spun him away so that Tony could do a jump if he chose. Tony pulled out a single lutz as Gibbs skated back to him and took Tony’s hand again.

They’d already attracted the attention of the other skaters and soon all the spectators were watching them as well. Everyone gave them room to do whatever they wanted. They pulled off some amazing footwork and side by side spins and everyone clapped and roared for more.

“Have you ever done any jumps?” Tony teased, skating backwards.

“No.”

“It’s easy, I’ll show you.” Tony continued his backwards skating into a single flip to show how easy it was.

Gibbs looked around at the crowd a bit embarrassed at the thought of learning a jump when everyone was watching them. Tony looked around and blushed. He hadn’t realized that everyone had stopped to watch them despite the cheering.

The crowd erupted in applause and Tony grabbed Gibbs hand and led him in a bow. The crowd dispersed somewhat after their bows, but a number of people continued to watch the two of them. Tony talked Gibbs through the easiest jump, the waltz jump and soon Gibbs was doing a passable imitation of it. 

Tony taught Gibbs a couple other easier jumps and soon they were skating together and doing simultaneous jumps together. By the time they tired and got off the ice, Jackson had been inundated with tons of requests for autographs and birthday party shows. He’d tried to explain they weren’t professionals, but no one believed him.

They were practically mobbed as they walked off the ice skating rink. Tony blushed and waved the crowd away while Gibbs scowled. Between the two they were able to make it back to Jackson and head on home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
